Cómo conquistar a una chica mandona? ShadowXMylene
by ximsol182
Summary: Consejos para un payaso albino sobre como conquistar a la chica de sus sueños...una chica atorrante y total dominatrix. "Jajajajajaja!" "Ya deja de sacar la lengua, Shadow..."


**Disclaimer:** Bakugan no me pertenece

**Originalmente iba a hacer un horóscopo Bakugan, pero ellos no tienen fecha de nacimiento así que improvise con esto.**

**Advertencia: **Lime y…Shadow Prove y su lengua cuentan como advertencia?

**Pareja:** El albino lengualarga y la bitch mandona

* * *

**¿Cómo conquistar a una chica mandona? ShadowXMylene**

**Si decidiste conquistar a una chica así y eres un alivianado vago esta relación podría ser muy complicada. Eres un pandroso y desenfadado. Mientras que ella es fría y dura como el hielo. Le cuesta trabajo demostrar sus sentimientos y tiene su corazón bajo llave. Más piensa usando el corazón que la cabeza.**

**Esta es una chica difícil, ya que es toda una dominatrix. O sea, le gusta dar órdenes para que todo se haga como ella quiera**

_Flashback, 10 años atrás_

_Ella era Mylene Pharaoh, la niña seria y antisocial a la que toda la escuela tenía miedo. Por su parte el era Shadow Prove, el niño raro al cual todos maltrataban pero con el tiempo había aprendido a afrontarlo de una extraña manera: riendo desquiciadamente cada vez que recibía un golpe. Ese día era uno de esos._

_El solo estaba buscando un lugar donde comer su almuerzo, hasta que unos niños llegaron y además de arrancarle y comerse su almuerzo, lo golpeaban y pateaban mientras el estaba en el piso riéndose ruidosamente, a ver si asi lo dejaban en paz. Esta vez no sirvió. Ya llevaban 10 minutos en eso._

_-Déjenlo en paz!-gritó una voz. Era ella. Con su cabello corto azul y una mirada que asustaría a cualquiera- Que acaso no se cansan de torturarlo? Péguenme a mi si se atreven! _

_Los niños voltearon y la vieron con terror_

_-Es ella!_

_-La terrible Mylene Pharaoh!_

_-Has escuchado los rumores?_

_-Es capaz de cualquier cosa!_

_-CORRAN!_

_Los bravucones huyeron, aterrorizados. Mientras el magullado niño albino continuaba en el piso, tratando de rescatar su almuerzo…o lo que quedaba de el._

_-Estas bien?-preguntó ella_

_-Sí, lo estaba hasta que…-el niño albino sacó la lengua en un gesto casi desagradable pero que al le pareció gracioso-…me vino a salvar una niña!_

_-Cretino! No vez que te he salvado?_

_-Pude haberlo hecho yo solito!_

_-Ah, sí? Riéndote y sacando la lengua?-ella le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro, pequeño pero doloroso-No seas tan imbécil!_

_-Yo no le hago caso a las niñas tontas como tú!-rió el mientras salía corriendo. En el camino un niño menor de cabello verde, le dio un puntapié. Hasta los menores lo maltrataban!_

_Al otro día Mylene iba a la escuela. Sola, como siempre. En eso escucho pasos que venían a todo correr. Ella volteo. Era ese niño raro albino otra vez! Y…iba en dirección a ella?_

_-Hola, Mylene! Pasaba por aquí y…a quien vas a asustar hoy?-pregunto mientras reía y sacaba la lengua otra vez_

_-Este imbécil quiere ser mi amigo-pensó ella. _

_A pesar de todo no lo detuvo. Siguió dejando que él la siga a todas partes por varios años. El prometió seguirla hasta el fin del mundo. Sobre todo cuando a los 17 ambos se unieron a los Vexos. Ella porque quería ser más fuerte. El, por ella._

**No caigas en su juego o más que novio, sentirá que tiene un esclavo.**

_Mylene y Shadow habían ido a la Tierra a espiar a los Peleadores Bakugan, pero…se encontraron con una sorpresa…_

_-Y quiénes son esos jebis?_

_-Ni idea. Parece que van a un concierto de KISS._

_-O esos raros de Moderatto. Hace unos días vi a un par de chicos que vestían así, cerca del parque de diversiones_

_La gente no dejaba de mirarlos. Se había armado un tumulto y cuchicheaban entre si_

_-Y que nos miran esos?_

_-Ni idea…Creo que somos famosos mundialmente_

_-No…creo que es la ropa._

_-Ay, por favor! Es que estos ignorantes de la Tierra no saben nada de estilo_

_-Como sea, llamaremos la atención y eso es lo que no queremos. Vamos Shadow_

_-A qué?_

_-A vestirnos_

_-No voy a cambiarme! Me encanta esta ropa, no me la he quitado desde que me la compré_

_-Con razón hueles a muerto-se quejó ella, tapándose la nariz-Da igual…vamos a vestirnos. En ese lugar creo que es._

_-No lo haré, Mylene!_

_-Quieras o no lo harás. Arruinaras nuestros planes. No quieres hacerme enojar_

_-Ah sí? Y si no voy que harás?_

_La gente no paró de reírse al ver a "esa chica jebi arrastrándolo de la lengua a ese chico vestido de KISS"_

_-_~O_mo sea…aré lo e _~id_as…Oo o e _~_ieras…ero _~_uetamee!_

**Ella es fuerte y si es que algo le sale mal, siempre sabrá como arreglarlo sin ayuda de nadie. Si eres uno de esos a los que les atrae ese tipo de chicas, fuertes y dominantes, tal vez haya veces en las que te quejes de su comportamiento, pero en el fondo te gusta que te celen y te tomen en cuenta**

_-Y así fue como le gane a esa tal Alice y a su amiga de ojos chinos!_

_-Acaso dijiste Alice?-pregunto Lync, bastante interesado aunque trataba de ocultarlo_

_-Sí. Una chica bastante poderosa, pero no tanto como yo obvio…Linda y bien proporcionada! Incluso fue Masquearade alguna vez! Pero yo la hice pedazos!-comentaba el payaso peleador Darkus mientras sacaba la lengua de la emoción_

_-No le hiciste daño, verdad?-pregunto Lync con cierto miedo_

_-Nah! Solo le gane en combate. Nada mas_

_-Que bueno_

_-Acaso te interesa esa Alice, Lync? Crei que la habías engañado para volver con nosotros_

_-Si…pero…yo…-el joven peleador Ventus se sonrojó-A mí que me va a interesar esa! No me siento culpable por haberla engañado!-gritó antes de marcharse corriendo seguido de Volt quien lo acosaba a preguntas_

_Mylene miró a Shadow con cierta severidad-No hiciste nada con esa Alice, verdad?_

_-Tranquilo, Mylene, sabes que te soy fiel. Jajajajaja!_

**Demuéstrale que no es perfecta. Tanta exigencia no es buena. Lo malo de esta chica es que anula todas sus emociones y es insensible hasta para las cosas buenas. Cree que de esta forma no sufrirá.**

_-Perdí con ese tal Marucho? Pero cómo? YO soy la mejor peleadora Aquos!_

_-Ay, bajate de la nube, Mylene. No eres tan buena_

_-Me voy a modificar a mi Bakugan_

_-Por qué?_

_-El problema es este inútil Elico Aquos no yo_

_-Siempre tan perfeccionista. Me aburres. Por que no vamos a que te demuestre que otros usos tiene mi lengua?-comentó el mientras reía y sacaba la lengua de forma lasciva acercándose a ella_

_-No empieces, Shadow. Ya vete_

_-Tú te lo pierdes_

**Que no se empeñe en llevar los pantalones en la relación y que todo sea como ella quiera. Tú también tienes derecho a opinar.**

_-Este helado cubierto de chocolate esta increíble!-chillaba Shadow mientras sacaba la lengua devorándolo con avidez sin darse cuenta que mientras el comía la mitad del contenido la otra mitad salía disparada por los aires_

_-Que desagradable. Deja de comer así!-le gritó Mylene_

_-Pero es que es tan rico!_

_-Sí, pero una buena parte del helado le cayó al perro faldero_

_-Perdóneme por verme con este aspecto, Maestro Spectra…-susurró Gus mientras trataba de limpiarse el chocolate que le había caído en la cara y en la ropa_

_-Da igual, Gus…-para consolarlo Spectra limpió el helado de la cara de Gus con su dedo y luego lo lamió-Mmmm, chocolate con maní_

_-Maestro Spectra…_

_-Ya empezaron…vayan a hacer sus cochinadas a otro lado!-chillaba Lync_

_-Ves lo que has hecho?-le reprochó Mylene a Shadow-Dame tu asqueroso helado_

_-Para qué?_

_-Lo voy a botar_

_-Noooo!-gritó el chico mientras sujetaba su helado con la fuerza que rompió el cono y sacaba la lengua tanto para hacerle muecas a Mylene como para rescatar su helado_

_-Aquí se hace lo que YO diga! Dame ese helado!_

_-Pero que dicen?-se quejó Gus-Aquí se hace lo que el Maestro Spe…_

_-Cállate Gus!- gritaron todos, incluso Spectra_

_-No! Esta vez no lo haré. Este es MI helado_

_-No me hagas enfadar, Shadow-amenazó la chica_

_-Ah sí? Pues creo que ya lo hice_

**Si eres inmaduro, ten mucho cuidado, no seas mega presumido y prepotente con ella. Algo que le desagrada de ti es que nada inspira tus intereses y eres un vago flojo. **

_-De quien es esto?-preguntaron Volt y Lync burlones mientras sostenían un condón que decía escrito "Usar solo con Mylene. Jajajajaja! "_

_-Eso no es mío!-gritó el mayor mientras les arrancaba el paquete. Los otros dos se fueron corriendo atacándose de risa. Mylene estaba a su lado. Y no estaba feliz._

_-Depravado! Imbécil! Para que tenías esa porquería en tus cosas?_

_-Y qué? Gus tiene una caja entera que dice "Reservado para el Maestro Spectra. LOVE LOVE"-comentó el mientras la sujetaba de un brazo_

_-Te exijo que me sueltes_

_-Esta vez ya no te haré caso_

_-Ya vas a ver cuando me libere! _

_-Si quieres podemos estrenar este paquetito. Vamos a un lugar privado-reía el mientras lo lamia haciendo que ella se voltee en disgusto_

_-Shadow Prove, eres un idiota_

_-Yo también te amo, Mylene!-rio él mientras le lamía la cara antes de ser pateado en la zona baja por ella_

**No le hables con groserías, por pensar que así se tienen más confianza.**

_Ambos cuerpos jadeaban, escondidos en un rincón, fuera de las vistas de otros Vexos._

_Era otro de esos momentos donde él podía observarla a su antojo y ella podría usar el cuerpo de el como a ella le dé la gana. Se habían visto desde siempre, incluso de niños se habían bañado juntos pero la curiosidad siempre era la misma mientras cada uno se adentraba en lo más profundo del otro._

_-Ah…te amo Mylene! Jajajajaaa!-jadeaba él mientras reía y sacaba la lengua_

_-Me pregunto si algún día dejaras de hacer eso incluso para lo que estamos haciendo ahora-gruñó ella mientras le retiraba el anillo ajustado que había puesta momentos antes en el miembro de el. _

_Ella sacó un látigo grande, con púas. El sonrió, era justo lo que a el le gustaba_

_-Toma esto! Shadow, eres un imbécil! Toma esto y esto…y esto!-gritaba ella mientras golpeaba con el látigo una y otra vez contra la piel de este-Ahí te gusta, no? Pues que te parece esto?-siguió golpeándolo, totalmente concentrada en su placer._

_El siguió jadeando, cada vez con más dificultad. No le importaba el tremendo dolor de las heridas, la sangre que corría a borbotones de su cuerpo o como ella le gritaba todo tipo de insultos, incluso hasta inventados en el momento de placer. Solo le importaba que ella lo hacía con el en ese momento. Y le daba justo lo que le gustaba. Tratando de impresionarla se trató de demorar antes de venirse. Y lo consiguió. Era perfecto._

_-Eres increíble…puta de mierda_

_-No se te ocurra llamarme así de nuevo!-gritó ella mientras le daba una bofetada_

_-Pero somos los mejores amigos hace ya 10 años! Creí que era para tener confianza! Además tu me pides que no me ría tanto y lo estoy haciendo ahora!_

_Mylene suspiró. Por su parte que el se ría cuanto quiera pero que nunca vuelva a llamarla así._

_-Haz lo que quieras. Ríete si quieres_

_-Jajajajaja!_

_-Y ahora de que te ríes?_

_-Mira eso!-reía Shadow mientras la atraía bruscamente hacia el-La sangre en el piso hace formas tan graciosas! Jajaja!_

_Ella observó los charcos de sangre preocupada. Además su amigo iba poniéndose pálido.-Creo que te hice perder mucha sangre. Dejémoslo por hoy_

_-Dejémoslo? Yo no quiero! Quiero más!_

_-Ya no! No quiero hacerlo con un cadáver para la próxima_

_-Pero que dices? Yo sigo aquí vivito y coleando! Ay, porfa! No me dejes con las ganas! Puta de mierda!_

_-Como demonios me llamaste?_

_-Uy, perdón…Esta es la parte en la que salgo corriendo, no?_

**Trátala con buena vibra y con la verdad. Poco a poco agarrará confianza. Dale la oportunidad de sentir, entrégate a ella y amala ante todo. Demuéstrale que hay cosas que no se piensan con la cabeza sino con el corazón.**

_Habían perdido! Poco a poco los Vexos se habían ido desintegrando. Spectra y Gus los traicionaron por irse con los Peleadores Bakugan. Volt supo los verdaderos planes del Rey Zenoheld y quiso renunciar, pero murió en el intento. Lync se enamoró de Alice y por seguirla, también había muerto. Ahora solo quedaban ellos. Pelearon ellos dos contra los hermanos Clay, Keith (alias Spectra) y Mira. Mylene y Shadow perdieron instantáneamente._

_-Fue una decisión demasiado tonta!-se quejaba ella mientras eran transportados a otra dimensión_

_-Que puedo decir? Pensé que sería más divertido viajar a los confines de la dimensión con mi mejor amiga! Jajajaja!-respondió el mientras le dedicaba otra de sus desagradables risas_

_-Incluso a este lugar? A otro mundo?_

_-Te acuerdas el día en el que nos conocimos?-preguntó Shadow, tratando de sonreír sin dar risa-Al otro día te prometí que te seguiría hasta el fin del mundo. Eso hice cuando entramos a los Vexos y lo volvería a hacer y lo estoy haciendo ahora…-se dio cuenta lo que estaba diciendo y se avergonzó de su debilidad-Pero mira que idioteces estoy diciendo ahora! Jajajajaaa!_

_-Parece que no soy tan fuerte como pensaba-suspiró ella_

_-Ay, no te preocupes, Mylene! Estaremos bien! Y por lo menos estaremos juntos!-comentó el mientras sacaba la lengua y reía ruidosamente como siempre_

_El la amaba_

_Por eso la había seguido a todas partes, incluso a costa de volverse un Vexo_

_Para ella, tan solo era un amigo…amigo con derechos_

_Él lo sabía_

_Eso le gustaba_

_Porque sabía que algún día lo miraría de otra forma_

_Pero el era feliz así_

_Y así ambos fueron transportados a otro mundo, fuera de Vestal. En cierta forma ambos tenían miedo, pero sabían que todo iba a salir bien si se tenían el uno al otro. Estaban juntos._

**·**

**·**

**『****º…Fιn…º****』**

* * *

**N/A:** Perdon por hacer un flashback con Shadow todo pisado por Mylene, pero se ve que él la quiere (a su manera) y le hace más caso a ella que a Spectra…Ademas el como que no está muy interesado en cumplir la misión de los Vexos…todo lo que hace es sacar su lengua, reírse, dar risa, hacer fails y tratar de seducir a Mylene

_¿Se aceptan Review's?_

_Para que donde quiera que hayan sido llevados, Shadow siga sacando de quicio a todos con su lengua_


End file.
